


Daryls past

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork of daryls father violence against Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryls past

As always looking for a writer to tell the story behind the picture

[](http://postimg.org/image/lydtn27x9/full/)


End file.
